Chhupa Rustam
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: He looks shy, he looks quiet. but when he does something so unexpected that makes me surprised what should I call him? chhupa rustam? dareya one shot!


**"Chhupa Rustam"**

 **""""**

 _It had been three years they were working together. Shreya didn't take much time to fall for him once she started understanding him. He was a man with golden heart. She respected him and loved him. He was not an outspoken person but he was a way too much shy especially in the matter of girls. And that was what Shreya loved most about him. She felt he was just like her in nature. Sweet and shy. She knew they make a great pair. She was in love with him and she knew it was not one sided. She was sure he also feels for her. She could read his eyes. His eyes speak much more than his lips. She had tried so many times to make him confess but she was never successful. She didn't know why he was not speaking to her. She was waiting for that day when he will open his heart to him. She was not in a hurry of confession and proposal and all. She was enjoying stealing glances at each other._

 _Shreya was driving on her way to bureau. DCP had called an urgent meeting and she was not in a mood to get his scoldings for arriving late. But suddenly her car deceived her when it broke down suddenly in mid of the way._

"Oh no!" _She cried discovering the fault in the engine. She was stood still holding her head for a moment. Somehow she moved to a nearby service centre._

 _The mechanic told her to wait as he was busy. Shreya had no time to wait. So she left the car there and stood on the road looking for a taxi. But she couldn't get a single vehicle which could transport her to her destination. Shreya stood on the road seeking a lift from the people passing by._

 _Suddenly a car stopped near her. The driver lowered the window and looked at Shreya. Shreya took off her sunglasses and looked at him._

"Kya aap mujhe thodi door ke liye apni gadi me lift de sakte hain? Meri gadi kharab ho gayi hai. Mujhe urgently ek meeting ke liye pahuchna hai. Yaha koi taxi bhi nahi mil rahi." _Shreya said requesting with a sweet smile._

 _The man was just staring at her._

 _Shreya felt awkward. She waved her hand in front of his eyes_. "Hello... aap mujhe aise ghoor kyun rahe hain? Aap mujhe lift de sakte hain ya nahi? Jaldi boliye."

 _The man broke his stare._ "Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki maine aapko pehle kahi dekha hai. Yaad karne ki koshish kar raha hu but yaad nahi aa raha. Kaha dekha hai maine aapko?" _He said again staring at her._

 _Shreya rolled her eyes._ "This is too much! Ek ladki itni pareshan hai. Aapse lift mang rahi hai aur aapne flirting shuru kar di. Wahi purani line "maine aapko kahi dekha hai." _Shreya said glaring at him._ "You can move. Nahi chahiye mujhe lift!" _She said frowning at him._

"Hey relax... Yaad aa gaya mujhe... Yaad aa gaya." _The man said almost jumping in exhilaration._ "Aapka naam Shreya hai na. Cid me job karti hain aap, inspector Shreya, right?" _He said pointing his index finger at Shreya._

 _Shreya's mouth slightly opened in surprise._ "Han lekin aapko kaise pata? I mean aap mujhe kaise...

 _And before she finishes the man opened the door and came out._ "Are Shreya bhabhi ji. Kaisi hain aap? Kya naseeb hain mere. Aapse mulakat ho gayi!"

 _Shreya stepped back for safety as he was really behaving crazy._

"Kya? Aapne mujhe 'Bhabhi' kaha?" _Shreya exclaimed in shock._ "Excuse me mister! Main kisi ki bhabhi nahi hu. I am not married yet. Who are you? Aap hain kaun?"

 _The man calmed down for a moment and forwarded his hand_. "Hi. I am Mandeep."

 _Shreya was still confused. She held his hand and shook lightly._ "Kaun Mandeep?"

"Oho bhabhi...aap na.." _He started speaking but Shreya cut him._

"I told you, Please stop calling me bhabhi again and again. Main aapko janti tak nahi. Ye kya majak hai?" _She said annoyingly._

"Bhabhi aap suno to. Main na Mandeep hu. Daya ka dost." _He said and then looked at her to read her expressions._

 _Shreya was puzzled_. "Daya ka dost?"

"Ab ye mat bolna ki aap Daya ko bhi nahi janti. Haha!" _He said and laughed._ "Main Daya ka chaddhi-buddy hu. Chaddhi-buddy janti hain aap? Hum dono tab se dost hain jab hum sirf chaddhi me ghooma karte the! Hahaha!" _He said and asked a hi-five from Shreya._

"Really?" _Shreya made a face and reluctantly shared a hi-five with him_.

"But still aap mujhe bhabhi kyun bol rahe hain Mandeep?" _Shreya asked politely._

"O ji lo kar lo baat!" _He said slapping his own head_ , "aap Daya ki girlfriend ho na? Aaj nahi kal shadi to karoge. To main to bhabhi hi bulaunga na aapko?" _He said again asking for a hi-five._

 _Shreya was stunned._ "What? Aapko kisne kaha ye sab?"

"Kya?"

"Yahi ki main Daya sir ki girlfriend hu?"

 _Mandeep laughed at her._ "Aap Daya ko sir bulati hain. Mere samne mat bulaiye. Mujhe na sab pata hai."

 _Shreya shook her head_. "Wahi to main puch rahi hu ye sab aapko kaise pata? Kisne kaha aapko ye sab?"

 _Mandeep again laughed._ "Haha! Aap badi sweet ho bhabhi sach me. Are Daya ne bataya mujhe aur kaun batayega?"

 _Shreya couldn't believe on her ears._ "Kya? Daya sir ne aapse ye sab kaha?"

"Aur nahi to kya." _Mandeep said._

 _Shreya was troubled._ "No no no..its not possible. Aapko kuch misunderstanding hui hogi."

 _Mandeep shook his head._ "Koi misunderstanding nahi hai bhabhi. Main Canada me tha tab Daya se chat pe baat hui thi. Usne aapke bare me bataya. Puri kahani sunai usne ki kaise use aapse pyar hua, kaise usne aapko propose kiya wagera sab bataya aur aapki ek photo bhi bheji thi isilye to main aapko dekhte hi pehchan gaya. Usne bola ki bahut jald wo aapse shadi karne wala hai."

 _Shreya was completely shocked._ "Hmm?"

 _Shreya was feeling tingles in her body._ "I can't believe it. Daya sir aisa bhi kar sakte hain. Wo apne dosto ko mere bare me aisa sab kuch bolte hain."

 _Mandeep was still blabbering._ "Bas mujhe jaise hi kaam se thodi fursat mili chala aaya use surprise dene. Aur usse bhi pehle aapse mulakat ho gayi ye to aur bhi badhiya ho gaya."

"Han bahut badhiya ho gaya!" _Shreya said nodding with a smile._ "Achha to Mandeep aap mujhe lift de rahe ho ya nahi. Mujhe bureau pahuchna hai you know!"

 _Mandeep slapped his head._ "Oho main bhi na. Bato bato me bhool hi gaya. Aaiye na bhabhi. Aapko lift kya aap jaan mang lo to wo bhi hazir hai ji aapke liye." _Mandeep said opening the door for her._

 _Shreya just smiled at him. She got in and grabbed her seat beside him._

 _Mandeep took the steering and looked at Shreya._ "Abhi aap dono ki shadi nahi hui hai aur main abhi se aapko bhabhi bol raha hu aapko koi aitraj to nahi hai na?"

 _Shreya was smiling._ "Nahi. Bilkul aitraj nahi hai. It really sounds good!" _She said feeling butterflies in her stomach thinking about Daya's friends calling her bhabhi. She blushed._

"Wo kya hai na humare friend circle me sirf Daya hi bacha hai jiski abhi shadi nahi hui hai. To hum sabko na badi excitement hai uski shadi ki. Aur jab usne bataya ki use ek ladki pasand aa gayi hai aur pyar vyar ho gaya hai to sare dost khushi se pagal ho gaye."

"Pyar vyar... Hmm...I see!" _Shreya rested her head on the backrest smiling all the while thinking about him._

"Bas aapse milne ke liye mare ja rahe the hum sab. Daya bhi na itni baate karta hai aapke bare me. ."

 _Shreya looked at him excitedly._ "Really? Kya baate karte hain wo mere bare me?"

"Are sab kuch batata hai wo aapke bare me. Shreya aisi hai Shreya waisi hai. Shreya ko ye pasand hai wo pasand hai...matlab bahut sari baate karta hai aapke bare me. Sirf aur sirf aap hi ki baate karta hai." _Mandeep said._

 _Shreya was unable to contain her happiness. She was feeling like dancing._

 _Mandeep kept talking nonstop. He suddenly paused and looked at Shreya._

"Bhabhi main jyada to nahi bolta na? Main aapko bore to nahi kar raha? Nahi aapko jaha bhi lage main bakwas kar raha hu mujhe bol dena main chup ho jaunga warna Daya bolega ki maine aapko baithe baithe paka diya apni bato se."

 _Shreya smiled_. "Nahi bilkul nahi. Mandeep mujhe bahut maja aa raha hai aapki baate sun kar. Aap please bolte rahiye. Main sun rahi hu."

"Okay jaisa aap kahe!" _Mandeep said continuing his nonstop blabbering._

 _Meanwhile Shreya got a call from Purvi._

"Han Purvi main bas pahuch rahi hu..." _Shreya said._

"It's ok Shreya. Maine ye batane ke liye call kiya ki Dcp sir kahi aur busy ho gaye hain. meeting postpone ho gayi hai. To koi jaldi nahi hai ok, tum aram se aao." _Purvi said._

"Okay!" _Shreya said_. "Achha Purvi ek minute suno to, ...Daya sir hain kya waha?" _Shreya asked exchanging a look with Mandeep._

"Ha wo hain. Meeting cancel ho gayi to sare officers gap-shap me lag gaye. Aaj kuch jyada kaam bhi nahi hai. Tum aa jao phir main Tarika se bhi baat karti hu hum shopping pe chalenge." _Purvi said._

"Yeah sure. Main aa rahi hu!" _Shreya said and a glint appeared in her eyes_. "Ab jara Mandeep ko Daya sir se milwa deti hu. Phir unki shakl dekhne layak hogi." _She was thrilled imagining Daya's expressions._

 _In a couple of minutes they reached bureau._

"Thank you so much Mandeep!" _Shreya got down the car after thanking him._

"Thank you bol kar sharminda kar rahe ho aap bhabhi." _Mandeep said._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "Mandeep andar chalo na, Daya sir se...I mean Daya se to mil kar jao."

"Wo kaam me busy hoga na. Main usse ghar jakar mil lunga." _Mandeep said._

"Are nahi nahi wo bilkul free hain aur phir unke 'chaddhi-buddy' se important aur koi kaam ho sakta hai kya?" _Shreya said._

 _Mandeep nodded._ "You're right. Mil kar hi jaunga usse. Chaliye." _Mandeep said coming out of the car._

 _Shreya was smiling all the way. She led Mandeep inside._

 _Shreya found everyone was present in bureau. Daya was talking to Abhijeet and other officers in a group. Shreya thought_ , "achha hai sab yahi hain. Ab aayega asli maja. Jab sab ke samne Daya sir ki pol khulegi. Bade innocent bante hain na. Abhi batati hu."

"Hi everyone!" _Shreya said aloud._

 _All looked at her. Mandeep and Daya looked at each other. Daya was surprised seeing Mandeep with Shreya._

"Daya sir dekhiye kaun aaya hai!" _Shreya said looking at Mandeep._

"Mandeep!" _Daya said._

 _"Daya!" Mandeep said and the next moment both hugged each other._

"What a surprise!" _Daya exclaimed._

 _Shreya looked at Daya._ "Sir aap jante hain iss admi ko? Ye mujhe raste me mila aur mujhe bhabhi bolne laga. Phir mere puchne par bataya ki ye aapka dost hai. Aapka koi bhi dost mujhe bhabhi kaise bula sakta hai? Iska kya matlab hua? Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaya to main Mandeep ko yaha le aayi. Ab aap hi explain kar deejiye."

 _The color from Daya's face drained off._ "Mar gaya!" _He mumbled._

 _Abhijeet and other officers giggled. Daya shot them a look._

"Karo Daya explain karo!" _Abhijeet teased him._

 _Shreya was fixedly staring at Daya. Daya felt his throat drying._

"Oye bol na Daya. Chup kyun khada hai. Bhabhi kuch puch rahi hai." _Mandeep said aloud._

 _Shreya hardly suppressed her laughter._

 _Daya glared at Mandeep._ "Tu pagla gaya hai. Ye- ye kya bole ja raha hai tu? Wo Shreya hai teri bh-bhabhi nahi." _Daya said gritting his teeth._

"Bhabhi ye nahi to aur kaun hai? Inse hi to pyar karta hai tu. Inko hi propose kiya tha na. Tune inki hi photo bheji thi na. Dekh wo photo abhi mere paas saved hai han. Main dikhata hu..." _Mandeep said and took out his cellphone._

 _Daya banged his head. Shreya was just watching his expressions._

 _All were silently giggling seeing Daya's condition._

 _Daya caught Mandeep's hand._ "Nahi nahi uski koi jarurat nahi hai. Yaar tu achanak India kaise aa gaya aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi. Ye bhi koi baat hai? Hum bureau me baat nahi kar sakte sabko disturb hoga. Chal kahi bahar chalte hain." _He said dragging Mandeep outside_.

"Nahi nahi Daya kisi ko disturb nahi ho raha. Aaj sab free hain. kyun bhai?" _Abhijeet said winking._

"Yes sir hum sab free hain." _Sachin and others joined Abhijeet in Daya's leg pulling._

 _Daya glared at all of them. He was deliberately not looking at Shreya._

 _Shreya moved and blocked Daya's way. She looked directly into his eyes_. "Sir aap yaha se bhagne ki koshish kyun kar rahe hain? ye sab kya hai? Aap aisa kaise kar sakte hain? Aap apne dosto ko meri photo bhejte hain ye bol kar ki main aapki girlfriend hu? Mujhe aapse ye ummid nahi thi." _Shreya almost shouted._

"Ha Daya hume bhi tumse ye ummid nahi thi." _Abhijeet said and struggled to not laugh._

 _Daya glared at him._

"Aap mujhse pyar karte hain? Kab se?" _Shreya shouted._

"Han sir bataiye na kab se?" _Sachin jumped in between._

 _Daya gave him a 'see you later' look._

"Aapne mujhe propose kiya aur mujhe pata bhi nahi?" _Shreya shouted again._

"Hume bhi nahi pata chala!" _Nikhil and Pankaj whispered._

 _Daya threatened them from his eyes and looked down feeling embarrassed._

"Aap mujhse shadi karna chahte hain? Kyun kiya sir aapne aisa? Jo baat aapne apne sare dosto ko bata kar rakhi hai wo mujhe kabhi kyun nahi batai?" _Shreya said crossing her hands against her chest._

 _Daya gathered some courage and looked into her eyes._ "T-tumhe kya batana...tum to sab janti ho!"

 _Shreya narrowed her eyes,_ "Main sab janti hu? Nahi sir main kuch nahi janti. Main kaise janugi sab kuch jab aapne kabhi bola hi nahi to?"

 _Daya looked deep into her eyes requesting her to stop the drama. But Shreya was all set to take his class in front of all. She turned to Mandeep._

"Mandeep wo photo dikhao jo Daya sir ne aapko bheji thi."

 _Mandeep showed her the pic._

 _Shreya was surprised._ "Ye to meri Facebook profile pic hai." _She turned to Daya,_ "aap meri photos save karke rakhte hain?"

 _Daya looked down biting his lips._

 _Shreya smiled at him and quickly hid her smile._

 _Mandeep looked at Daya._ "Ye sab main kya sun raha hu Daya? Tune humse jhooth bola. Apne dost se jhooth bola. Tujhe koi pyar vyar nahi hua aur na hi tune kisi ko propose kiya...

 _Daya quickly cut him,_ "nahi nahi ye jhooth nahi hai main sach me Shreya se pyar..." _And he stopped looking at Shreya. He found her blushing. Shreya looked into his eyes and lowered her head._

 _Daya smiled,_ "han ye sach hai ki abhi tak propose nahi kiya hai."

"Oye to kis baat ka wait kar raha hai? Baal safed hone ka?" _Mandeep said._

 _Everyone burst out laughing including Shreya._

 _Daya looked down totally embarrassed._

 _Both Daya and Shreya looked at each other. Mandeep whistled making them go red._

 _Daya cleared his throat and began_ "Shreya I am sorry ye sab karne ke liye. Main samajh sakta hu tumhe kitna bura laga hoga 'bhabhi' sun kar. But main kya karu mere dost baar baar puchte the ki koi ladki pasand aayi ya nahi. To tumhe batane se pehle hi maine mere dosto ko bata diya ki..." _He paused and said_ , "...main tumhe pasand karta hu."

 _Shreya was just looking into his eyes almost lost in him._

"Oye hoye bhabhi blush kar rahi hain!" _Mandeep teased Shreya._

 _Daya glared at Mandeep._ "Mandeep please. Stop calling her bhabhi. She doesn't like it."

"No I like it!" _Shreya said instantly._

 _Daya looked at her and found her smiling. Both looked at each other and kept staring till Abhijeet and others started cheering._

 _Daya took a deep breath._ "To Shreya kya tum in sab ki bhabhi banna pasand karogi?"

 _Shreya giggled looking at him._

 _Nikhil moved near Shreya_. "Waise Shreya tum Mandeep se bhabhi sun kar surprise ho gayi hogi but sach to ye hai ki bureau me bhi hum sab tumhe tumhare peeth peeche bhabhi hi bulate hain!"

 _Now Shreya's mouth opened in surprise. She first hit Nikhil on his arm and then looked at Daya. He was laughing at her with Abhijeet and others. She just shook her head._

 _Shreya was standing in the center totally embarrassed and all were laughing at her including Daya._

"Mujhe aapse baat karni hai...akele me!" _Shreya said and moved from there._

 _Daya was standing there clueless._

"Jao bhai ab to baat akele me milne tak pahuch gayi" _Abhijeet teased Daya._

 _Daya silently moved outside._

 _Shreya was waiting for him. He reached and stood behind her. She looked at him._

"Maine to kabhi socha nahi tha ki aap itne bade chhupe rutam hain! Aapke dil me itna sab kuch chalta rehta hai aur main sochti thi ki aap mere bare me kabhi sochte hi nahi." _Shreya whispered._

 _Daya breathed in and looked at her._ "Aaj sham ko kahi bahar chale? Main tumhe aur achhe se explain kar sakta hu sab kuch!" _He stepped close, "_ Aur tumhare bare me aur kya kya sochta hu sab pata chal jayega."

Shreya was staring into his eyes. _"Aap wo nahi hain jo aap dikhte hain."_

 _Daya caught her hand and pulled her closer. "Kabhi milo akele me. Phir main tumhe wo dikhata hu jo main actually hu."_

 _Shreya found him leaning towards her lips. She freed her hand quickly and pushed him away._ "Kya kar rahe hain aap?" _Her heart was beating faster seeing the mischief in his eyes._ "Itni bhi jaldi kya hai." _She said and ran inside._

 _Daya smiled watching her running away from him and he also moved behind her again making his usual innocent face._

 **""""**

.

.

 **o-The End-o**


End file.
